Keep Your Eyes Down
by HopelesslyDaring
Summary: Out in the middle of nowhere, Lillian, Carrie, Griffin, and Glimmer lied. They hated the whole thing. Though, it was obvious what was to come. Lillian knew she was going to face a heartbreak. Carrie knew she was going to face a new life-changing experience. Griffin knew she was going to face a heart wrenching blackmail and Glimmer was going to meet the person she despised the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Hopelesslydaring here! I really wanted to add more realistic girls in this one because I needed to relate. You'll meet Griffin, Lillian, Carrie, and Glimmer. Lillian is based off of my friend, Kay. The hair thing...Griffin is based off of me. Carrie is based off of sarcasm in general and my other friend Kennedy. :) Glimmer is based off of my sweet friend, Ashley! Hope you like it.**

*******Chapter 1*******

**********Blueberry**********

* * *

There are absolutely no words to describe how I felt, so please don't ask me to explain. I didn't protest when the judge named me guilty. Was there a need to argue? No. I was guilty. I wasn't ever going to be innocent.

"Guilty," The blond judge declared, solemnly. I cringed and sat back in my chair. It was over with. The decision was made. I was going to jail. A massive headache began to form and I groaned softly.

"But," My eyes shot up at the judge's words.

"There is a vacancy at a recommended camp. It helps troubled youth build character. It'll help you in this case. But, it's your decision. Camp Green Lake or jail?" Camp Green Lake? I measured my options in my mind. The camp came out as a much better option than the slammer. I leaned into the mic.

"Camp Green Lake, your honor." She smiled. "Alright, Griffin Foster, 16 months—Camp Green Lake."

That was how I got onto a smelly puke–yellow bus with 3 other girls. Our wrists were cuffed and my hands gripped my bag tightly. Though I had no idea what Camp Green Lake was like, I was 100% sure somewhere there liked to steal. It was a criminal frat house.

"Ease up, Birdie. I'm not gonna snatch your stuff." said the girl next to me. She had dark blue hair in a tousled bun. A thin black ring was hooked on her lip. She was picking at her fingernails. I glanced down at my knuckles and found them white from gripping the bag so tightly. I guess I was angry.

"What are you talking about the _Birdie_?" I asked, loosening my grip. Blueberry tapped her hair and I remembered the bird feather I had in my hair. It was amber and gold, like a griffin. "Oh," I muttered.

"So, what're you in for?" She asked, leaning my way. I backed up a bit.

"It's a long, painful road that I don't feel like going over with, Blueberry." She scoffed, turning it into a laugh.

"Fine. Past is past. I get it. I graffitied the entire gym with society's problems...and insults to the bitches I was around." I slipped a short smile before looking away. "I'm Lillian. How about you, Birdie?" I dropped my bag to the floor.

"I'm Griffin. And I don't feel like making friends so—" "Scared, huh?" came a girl across from me. I glared at her, but she only smirked back. She just radiated charisma and sarcasm.

"Yes, my fear is to make connections and relationships with people. How did you find that out so quickly?" I sarcastically asked. She smiled.

"It's plastered all over your face, hun." I rolled my eyes. The girl had short black hair that cropped in the crook of her neck. Her eyes were a striking blue and her teeth sparkled.

"My name is Carrie." I sat back in my seat. "Griffin." Then the next girl scooted in and introduced herself as Glimmer.

"I said I didn't want to make friends." I snapped at the honey blonde girl with strawberry skin and freckles. Lillian sent me a smirk and crooked her eyebrow.

"Want isn't relevant anymore, Griff. Just suck it up and be glad I haven't stabbed you yet." _Yep, now I'll be able to sleep at night,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

*******Chapter 2*******

**********Ye Shall Pick A Tent**********

* * *

The sun was a hell in space, seriously—one zillion degrees and pointing in straight at me. I couldn't do anything about it but keep my mouth shut as we traveled down the bumpy dust road made by the bus's tires. I guess they didn't have enough money for pavement. Maybe. I fanned myself out with my hand and submerged my thoughts with the appearing holes all around. They were literally everywhere. I was nervous that we'd crash into one. Up ahead, I could see a small town with buildings as furnished as shacks.

"That's a pretty sight." Glimmer said, sighing.

"It looks like the light at the end of the tunnel, ladies!" Carrie remarked with sarcasm caking her voice.

"Maybe I'll die of a stroke before we get there." I said, sadly. The judge had later described Camp Green Lake as an all–boys correctional facility. All–boys.

"Hey, look on the bright side. The boys will be excited to see us." They laughed.

"You mean the horny 9-year-olds? Oh, they'll be excited alright." Lillian replied. I rolled my eyes and continued my gaze outside the window. The bus pulled up to a stop in the middle of the town and I blocked the feeling of fear in my stomach. Fear makes you vulnerable, Griff, I told myself. I put on my suck–it–up face. Unfortunately, for me, I had no one to blame for my crime. For some, they would claim they were innocent or framed. Lucky, for them, they have the feeling of innocence run through them. While, I had my conscience constantly wishing it was in someone else's body. The other girls looked like their consciences had already moved out.

"Get up, girl." The grim man with the shot gun said. I took my bag and hand and, one by one, he poked us out the bus with his gun.

"Is that thing even loaded?" Glimmer asked before he pushed her out. Immediately, I lowered my head as the boys called out, "Fresh meat!" and "Hey, it's chicks!" The man pulled up inside a shack apparently named office. I took my last glance at the camp and concluded there wasn't any lake nor anything green. An intimidating old man sat at the desk, chewing on a small bag of sunflower seeds. He seriously looked like one of the cowboys you see in old Western movies. Lillian and Carrie snickered at that while I stood ate up with fear. _Stop it, Griffin!_ My shoulders attempted to relax as the man stared at me dead in the eye.

"Hmm...looks like we got the queer quartet, huh?" I rolled my eyes at his comment. The other girls did the same. But, Old–Man Jenkins found it funny.

"Caroline Renfrew?" The black–haired raised her hand lazily and dropped it to her side. Check.

"Glimmer Harriets?" She choked a "here" and stared around the room filled with stuffed roadkill. Check.

"Levi Foster?" I threw my hand in the air and crossed my arms. Check.

"And Lillian Shuttler?" Blueberry threw up an army salute. "Hey, captain." The cowboy set the clipboard down and stood up.

"_Levi_ can be a girl name?" Glimmer asked, whispering to me. I groaned and furrowed my eyebrows.

"_Griffin_ is just a nickname." I replied.

"My name is Mr. Sir. You will address me that way only, understand?" I bit my lip to hide back a laugh. The other girls did the same. "Yes, Mr. Sir."

"Good," He ushered us out of the office and into another room. It was stocked with hideous orange jumpsuits and bulky brown boots.

"You get two sets of clothes. One for work; the other for relaxation. You're to dig one hole each day. 5 feet deep, 5 feet in diameter." He tossed up each a pile of clothes and a pair of boots. I caught them quickly while Lillian was hit upside the head with a boot.

"Hey!" She hissed, tempted to throw it back.

"Lillian Shuttler, please put down the boot. You wouldn't want to make it a bad day already, would you?" We spun around and found a skinny, hairy man with an overjoyed look that made me want to slap him.

"Hello, girls. My name is Dr. Pendanski. I'll be your new counselor. Welcome to Camp Green Lake." Carrie and I rolled our eyes.

"I would love to chat, but we must introduce you to the camp quickly. Follow me, please." The happy little man bounced out of the building.

"There are 5 tents for the campers. E is empty so that is where you girls will stay until tomorrow. Then, you will have a free day to decide which tent you want to join. If one tent is chosen by 2 girls then it'll go to the girl who asked first." I cocked my eyebrow. He handed us wooden tokens and described them as shower tokens.

"Dr. Pendanski, why don't you just assign us tents?" I asked, wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead from the intense heat. He spun around.

"If you got to choose your tent, you'd like your tent. It's very simple, Levi." I glared at him and suddenly wished I picked jail.


	3. Chapter 3

*******Chapter 3*******

**********The Beginning of the Rest of your Life**********

* * *

I set my bag down and began changing into the jumpsuit. The girls did the same and, soon, we sat in silence. Suddenly, a bell rang out and we shot up. "What was tha–" "Dinner, I think." I slipped out of the tent and into the burning heat. God, it was miserable. We walked into the dinner hall and I froze. Boys. Everywhere. They smelled and stared at me. At us. I slipped in line for food and grabbed a tray. Don't freeze up, Griffin. Remain strong. Remain strong, I repeated. Sloppy crap was dumped in my plate and I had to resist vomiting. It looked putrid. Afterwards, I found an empty table away from everyone. Lillian joined me and smirked.

"Shitty, right?" I lifted my head for a mere second. "Yeah, shitty." Then, a guy stood up at a farther table.

"Hey, girls!" He purred. I shot him the finger and they laughed. I looked back at Lillian and said, "You were right about the boys." She chuckled and poked at the food. Soon, Glimmer and Carrie joined us and we finally got to be the queer quartet.

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was glued to the next day. I'd have to socialize with those perverts. I'd have to pick a tent to be in! That sounded just perfect. I kept worrying about the consequences and mindlessly picking rapers to be near everyday for 16 months. The wrong choice could set off like a bomb. Finally, I forced my eyes shut and remained thoughtless, only hoping for the best before wary unconsciousness.

My hands went directly to my face when I woke up. That usually happened in the mornings. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over. Mumbling was in the background.

"Hey, Griff. C'mon it's time to get up and meet your new Prince Charmings." Lillian remarked. Yeah right, I thought. They're Prince Charmings. Finally, I gave up and sat up.

"There we go, sweetie. Now, let's go out there and seize the day." I laughed gravely and slipped out. Lillian had her hair in a fishtail braid, which looked pretty and elegant for a correctional facility. I changed into a new jumpsuit and tossed my dark brown hair in a messy bun. I could barely tell left from right at the time of day. That was because I was not a morning person. I was actually only half a person.

"I will kill you, Blueberry." I growled, slumping over lazily. She put a cold hand over my back.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm already half dead. Glimmer was like that too." I spotted a particular blond with a mess of hair that towered 2 ft over her head. I couldn't hold back my laugh at her messy hair.

"Shut up. I'll tame it." She retorted, taking a brush to her beast. I turned back to tent and stretched. At least I felt sort of better.

"Ok, so how are we gonna decide?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I remembered what the sheriff said about digging. I suspect they're outside digging too. So, let's go to groups, switching to each four. We can be there for 4 hours so an our each tent. Sound fair?" I asked.

"Yeah, what say ya'll?" Glimmer asked, finally pulling her hair in a tight ponytail. Carrie and Lillian shrugged. "Sounds like the best way. We should get something to drink though. It's hell out there." commented Lillian. I nodded and followed the girls outside. I walked to the office and found Pendanski.

"Hello, Griffin." He exclaimed in. He chirpiness voice available.

"Hey, we need canteens or whatever." He reached behind the shelf and grabbed 4. I took them and gave him a hard stare before walking back. We filled them up with heaven's tears or water and walked down the dirt road.

Immediately, I felt a twinge of nervousness when we got there. 4 groups were spread out. I nodded to Carrie and walked to a random group. My sweaty palms gripped the canteen, and I bit my lip with fear spread through my veins. _Don't screw this up_, girl. _This might be your group. Don't mess everything up_. With the weakest voice I had, I managed to say, "Hi." They looked up and smirked.

"You're that girl with the other sexy babes." _Well, this is starting out great_.

"Yeah, not if you get to know em." The guy laughed and shook the dusty blond hair out of his face. Sweat cloaked their faces. "We're all rotating tents because the soccer mom said we have to pick a tent to stay in." I explained, trying not to sound boring. He shot me an intimidating look.

"Well, if you wanna know, sweetheart. This is C–tent, and we're always up for chicks like you." I glared at him.

"Your name, douchebag?" He shoveled again, tossing the dirt.

"I'm Lump. There's Viper, Blank, Vamp, Snake, and Silver." I crooked my eyebrow.

"What's with the nicknames?" I asked, sitting down. "That's what you get when you get here. Like you'd be FineA**." I raised my fist and growled, "I swear to god, I'll hit you so hard." Lump only chuckled.

"What's your name then, babe?" I glared at him menacingly.

"Don't call me that. I'm Griffin." A few of them chuckled. What?

"And you say _we_ have weird nicknames..." Silver remarked.

"What? Griffin is a name!" I retorted. Lump rolled his eyes and my hatred level for C–tent shot up. "Don't you even dare start with me. I already hate you." Suddenly, Lump crawled out of his hole and towered over me. _Crap_. I underestimated him.

"Wanna say that again, girl?" He growled.

"Oh, um, look. Time is up. I gotta go to another tent, so ciao!" I raced off to another tent with little on my mind. There was just chuckling and laughs trailing behind me. A–tent and B–tent weren't as bad as C. They were just horny. A–tent was nosy and B–tent was snotty and rude. Finally, I reached the last tent and was exhausted and hot. Glimmer was smart for putting her hair in a ponytail. I didn't get to talk to the other girls, but I was sure they weren't having any better of a time than I was. I wiped the trail of sweat away and walked up to D–tent without looking.

"You must be the last one, huh?" A voice said. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, you're D, right?" I asked. A black boy with thick-rimmed glasses smiled and nodded. He had a way that was charismatic and leader-like.

"Perfect. I just want to get this over with." I remarked, sitting down.

"Found a tent you liked yet?" I laughed and threw my head back in hysterics.

"Every single one are sh**heads." He smirked.

"And you are..."

"Oh, I'm Griffin." I replied, looking around the group. They actually didn't look half bad. There was a boy with mopey brown hair, a black chubby guy with a lot of digging to do, a boy with curly brown hair, another boy with black hair wrapped in a white bandana, the boy I was talking with, a taller guy with wild blond hair and blue eyes, and a short Hispanic boy. I had seen much worse.

"I'm X-Ray. This here is Squid, Zero, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, and Armpit." I cracked a smile and noticed the fact that they didn't call me sexy or babe or fine anything yet.

"So, what're you in here for?" Squid asked. I smirked and thought carefully.

"I'd rather leave my crime classified. You guys, on the other hand, have no right to know." Zigzag eyed me and muttered, "Damn spy," under his breath.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, signaling Zigzag. X-Ray turned in Zig's direction.

"Oh, Z-man is crazy. Don't talk to him." I furrowed my eyebrows, becoming interested in X-ray's beware comment.

"Um, alright." I replied. I felt the dust between my fingers and sighed. The sun beamed on me relentlessly. I wanted away. I had to be inside with the other girls. I wish we just got to stay together.

"So, ever find any rattlesnakes?" I asked, nearly panting in the heat. Caveman lifted his head.

"Yeah, and a lot of yellow–spotted lizards." Yellow–spotted lizards?

"What's that?" Squid smirked.

"Deadly poisonous lizards that'll kill you in less than 10 minutes. Ouch.

"Wow, are their a lot of them here?" I asked.

"We practically dig their homes. I found like 20 in one hole the other day." Armpit replied. X and Magnet glared at Pit.

"Whatever, Armpit. You're as crazy as Zig." I smiled. They weren't that bad. They were a hell of a lot better than the other tents. I wondered if the girls thought the same way.

"I think I like you all. You're pretty cool." I remarked, running my hand through the dust. Squid lifted his head and said, "We like you." He winked, and I fake-choked.

"You're horny, and I'm leaving." I remarked, walking back up the dirt road with a final decision forming in the crevices of my mind.

**Thank you for reading! God, I love you all!**

**~M&M**


	4. AN

**Hey guys,**

**I just want to have this author's note to say that I'm open to any ideas for the story—anything you might have. Honestly, I'm trying to figure this out too since I don't have a co-author. I'm still deciding if I should type up another holes story I'm writing with my friend. It would take so much work to type it up. Please HELP ME OUT!**

**~M&M**


	5. Chapter 4

*****Chapter 4*****

********The Hole I Picked********

* * *

"So, girls I hope you have your conclusion made up. I'd like you to take your things to your chosen tent by dinnertime." Pendanski told us, poking in the tent. We had all discussed our options. Carrie and Lillian were still unsure. Glimmer chose A-tent because her friend is in there. I nodded and shooed the counselor away. He squinted and left.

"I don't know. They're both a**holes. But, I think I can take B." Carrie said, stuffing a tee shirt in her bag. Lillian shrugged.

"I guess I'll take C. I don't care, but if they try anything I'll go A-wall on all of em." I chuckled and tossed the bag over my shoulder. We walked out and into the killer air. The sun kissed my skin giving me light sunburn. I growled and marched to D-tent. I pulled open the flap and stared at the boys around.

"Hey, it's chica!" Magnet called, tossing down his deck of cards. "Mag, you did cheat!" Squid exclaimed, pointing to his hand of cards. "Whatever, man." He muttered.

"So, you picked us?" Caveman asked. I sighed nonchalantly and shrugged.

"There was nothing else I could go to. You were at the bottom of my list." I lied through my teeth. I couldn't let them get big heads. I stared around at cots.

"Where's mine?" I asked. X-Ray smirked.

"Their all taken, Griffin." I bit my lip and set my bag on the ground.

Pendanski popped his head in."Um, ok—"I began "Oh, hey, Griffin. We're going to install your cots tomorrow. Now, I have some work to finish up for the warden. Goodnight." The counselor said. I sighed and nodded. That would mean the floor. I stared at it sadly.

"So, we still have some unfinished business. What did you get in here for?" X-Ray asked. I smirked and shook my head.

"Not telling. It's nothing you should be sticking your nose in." X furrowed his eyebrows.

"Whatever. Why should I care anyways?" I rolled my eyes at the boy.

"Look, I don't want to start off on the wrong foot. Okay?" They all looked at me. I looked at them.

"Sorry for getting you ticked." I muttered. I wasn't ever good at apologizing to people.

"Whatever, man." I shrugged and walked out. Blueberry and Carrie were talking and walking toward the wreck room. I caught up.

"So? How is it?" I asked. Carrie sighed and glanced over at me.

"Honestly, I'd prefer the tent we were all in together. They are complete jacka**es." Glimmer sat down next to me and chuckled.

"Can't tell you my group is any better." She remarked. We kept conversation short and sweet, not allowing much to slip through our mouths. After the slop was down, I left the mess hall. Nearly immediately, I was pulled away. A mess of red hair stared at me.

"Levi Foster?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"It's Griffin." The woman glared.

"I'm the Warden, Lou." I crossed my arms, feeling a bit weak in the knees.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" I asked, solemnly.

"Where are the other girls?" I pointed back to the mess hall where the girls sat.

"When you all are finished, meet me in my office." She said, turning and walking away. I wasn't too sure what was going on. What was so important that the warden had to discuss it with us?


End file.
